Pecados Capitales
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: Nadie es santo y hay veces que por amor cometemos pecados, sino pregúntale a Ichigo.
1. ENVIDIA

**Judith: hola estamos aquí con un nuevo fic jiji esta trata sobre los siete pecados capitales jiji espero y les vaya a gustar este fic es un IchiRuki así que si no les gusta ¿entonces como llegaron hasta aquí? (con un signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza).**

**Érica: Bleach no es nuestro es de Tite Kubo y los pecados tampoco son nuestros, son de la iglesia.**

**Alex: hoy comenzamos con el pecado capital llamado "envidia" esperamos y vayan a ser de su agrado.**

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

_"La envidia es el deseo de tener lo que otros poseen"_

El no era un hombre envidioso, de hecho en toda su vida siempre piensa en los demás antes que en él, pero cuando se trataba de Rukia todo era diferente porque el envidiaba a todo aquel que estuviera cerca de ella.

Envidiaba ver la devoción con la que hablaba y defendía a su adorado hermano Byakuya, como también enviaba que el por mas frio que se comportara con ella, Rukia siempre terminaría haciendo lo que él le pidiera.

Envidiaba como le sonreía a Renji, porque esa sonrisa debía ser solo para él, Ichigo Kurosaki y de nadie más.

Envidiaba que Ishida le hablara con toda la familiaridad del mundo a Rukia y odiaba ver como cada vez que le hacia un nuevo vestido el rostro de ella se iluminaba y le agradecía con un beso, porque esos labios no debían tocar la piel de nadie que no fuera él.

Envidiaba a Orihime si a Orihime porque ella podía abrazar a Rukia sin recibir un golpe o una amenaza.

Envidiaba a Matsumoto porque al igual que Orihime podía abrazar a Rukia sin consecuencia alguna.

Envidiaba al capitán Ukitake porque podía tocarla tan paternalmente que le provocaba envidia.

Envidiaba a sus hermanas menores porque podían pasar todo el tiempo que desearan con Rukia y ella no se quejaba, además de que dormían en el mismo cuarto.

Envidiaba a su padre porque Rukia lo trataba como si fuera su propio padre y le sonreía sinceramente.

Envidiaba a Toshiro porque un día que le dieron azúcar abrazo y beso a Rukia en medio de su hiperactividad.

Envidaba a Urahara porque cada vez que Rukia necesitaba algo lo buscaba.

Envidiaba a ese tonto conejo de Chappy porque le robaba la atención de su enana.

Envidiaba a Hisana porque se robaba los pensamientos de Rukia, pensamientos que debían ser solo dirigidos hacia él.

Pero sobre todo el envidiaba y odiaba a Kaien Shiba, si lo odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo, porque él la tuvo antes, porque él tuvo el corazón de Rukia, porque él tuvo el cuerpo de Rukia antes que nadie más a pesar de ser un hombre casado, porque ella cada vez que lo nombraban sus ojos brillaban con culpa pero también con deseo y amor, lo envidiaba porque aunque ya estaba muerto su recuerdo seguía vivo, lo envidiaba porque cuando Rukia lo nombraba sus voz sonaba más dulce de lo normal, y se alegraba de que Kaien Shiba estuviera muerto, si porque el Ichigo Kurosaki lo envidiaba por ser el primer amor de Rukia y por eso era feliz sabiendo que él nunca volvería, y es que a veces la envidia te ciega, pero a él no le importaba, porque sin Kaien en su camino Rukia sería solo suya y así ahora el seria en el envidiado.

Y aunque sabe que la envidia es pecado a él no le importa…pero lo que no sabe Ichigo es que después de la envidia, llega la soberbia.

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

**Judith: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo continuo? ¿Lo borro y me voy de Fanfiction? ¿El chavo del ocho dejara de hacer las cosas sin querer queriendo? ¿Por qué rayos pregunte eso? ¿Por qué hago estas tontas preguntas? jajaja bueno ya enserio si les gusto dejen un review para dejarnos su opinión.**

**Érica: siii Tu opinión es importante (sonríe mientras levanta el pulgar).**

**Alex: ¿esa frase no es de televisa? (con un goterón en la nuca).**

**Érica: si es cierto pero es la verdad aquí lo que importa es la opinión de los lectores.**

**Alex: es cierto dejen sus reviews para que actualicemos más rápido.**

**Judith: siii, omg si alguno de los lectores de "leyendas urbanas" está leyendo esto emm pues disculpen que tarde en actualizar pero es que esta idea me vino de la nada y pues tenía que subirla antes de que se me olvidara jeje, omg pero bueno muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo los espero en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡SAYONARA!**


	2. SOBERBIA

**Judith: hola bueno es que tarde mucho y tal vez no que muy bien el capítulo de hoy pero sé que muchos quieren que ya llegue la lujuria jijiji, bueno Bleach no es mío es de Tite Kubo.**

**Érica: bueno la verdad quedo medio tonto el capítulo de hoy pero les dará risa ya que en todos los capítulos se reirán de Ichigo.**

**Alejandro: mejor pongo mi nombre entero para que sepan que soy hombre.**

**Érica: jajajajajaja muchos de nuestros lectores creían que eras mujer jajajajaja.**

**Judith: ya deja en paz a Alejandro y mejor vamos con el fic.**

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

_"La soberbia es el deseo de satisfacer la vanidad propia y creerse superior."_

El nunca ha sido un chico al que le guste llamar la atención, de hecho odiaba cuando alguien le prestaba demasiada atención ya que eso la hacía sentir vigilado, sin embargo odiaba cuando Su Rukia no le prestaba atención y ese era uno de esos días.

Ese día habían llegado Renji, Matsumoto y Toshiro, venían en una supuesta misión. En todo el día Rukia solo se la había pasado al lado de Renji y eso lo molestaba, había llamado a Rukia una y otra vez enana y esta simplemente lo ignoraba olímpicamente causando en el más enojo.

No sabía cómo pero haría que Rukia le prestara atención ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas. En ese momento Rukia caminaba junto con Renji rumbo al patio de la escuela, él como todo hombre celoso, aunque nunca lo admitiera, los siguió y lo que vio lo dejo en shock, pudo ver como Renji le entregaba un anillo de compromiso a Rukia y ella lo aceptaba con una enorme sonrisa, se sintió morir y quiso gritarle que no aceptara, pero su maldito orgullo era más fuerte así que dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su casa a pesar de que las clases todavía no acababan.

Cuando llego a su casa inmediatamente subió a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama.

-¿Qué puede tener Renji que no tenga yo? Ja yo soy superior a él, soy más fuerte, más guapo, soy genial-se decía así mismo-el nunca será mejor que yo, además yo he protegido siempre a Rukia y el nunca ha hecho nada por ella.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho una extraña vocecita en su cabeza.

-ja ¿Qué te hace pensar que la reinita se fijaría en ti? Recuerda que el estuvo siempre a su lado, desde que eran niños se conocen-decía con burla-ella quiere no sería raro que ella también lo amara.

-cállate, ella tiene que estar conmigo porque soy mejor que cualquiera, incluso soy mejor que ese estirado de Byakuya.

-¿y porque no vas por ella? Aaah ya se el orgullo antes que todo ¿no?-decía esa estúpida voz dentro de él.

-si ella quiere estar con ese idiota pues que se lo quede.

-vaya tú y tu tonto orgullo y eso de creerte superior no te traerá nada bueno.

Ichigo se levanto rápidamente de su cama, y salió rumbo hacia la escuela, otra vez. Camino hasta llegar a su salón y vio que no había maestro, entro y vio a Rukia sentada junto a Renji y Tatsuki.

A paso rápido se acerco a ello.

-Rukia, ¿Qué le ves a él? Yo soy mejor que este-señalando a Renji que lo veía con cara de ¿WHAT?-cabeza de piña.

-¿de qué diablos hablas idiota?-dijo furiosa dejando a todos en shock.

-no permitiré que te cases.

-¿casarme yo? ¿Con quién?-pregunto inocentemente.

-no te agás la que no sabes vi como Renji te daba un anillo de compromiso.

-¿eso es todo?

-¿Cómo que si eso es todo?-con una venita en su frente.

-vaya que eres estúpido Ichigo-intervino Tatsuki.

-yo no le pedí matrimonio a Rukia, si no a Tatsuki-dijo riendo Renji.

Ichigo se puso todo rojo y como es tan orgulloso estuvo a punto de irse cuando sintió una pequeña mano tomar su brazo.

-Ichigo-susurro Rukia.

Ichigo era orgulloso o si que lo era y también a veces le daban sus ataque de superioridad y más cuando se trataba de algún pretendiente de Rukia, pero cuando se trataba de ella, todo era diferente, a ella no podía decirle que no. Así que era hora de dejar su estúpida soberbia atrás, bien dicen una vez al año no hace daño.

-Rukia yo…

-idiota-mientras le daba una patada y Salía corriendo.

-¡maldita zorra miniatura!-grito furioso.

Y bueno aunque Ichigo logro vencer un poco, bueno para que mentir casi nada, su soberbia, lo que no sabe él es que después de la soberbia llega la avaricia, y bueno veamos cómo se libra Rukia de la avaricia de Ichigo.

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

**Judith: si ya sé que quedo del asco jajaja pero para quienes querían saber más sobre el capitán Toshiro pues no sé si sea verdad pero en el próximo capítulo verán los problemas que le provoca a Ichigo eso de ser avaricioso.**

**Érica: jajaja se van a morir de la risa cuando lean el siguiente capítulo.**

**Alejandro: por cierto el sexto capítulo será el de la lujuria y el ultimo bueno el ultimo será sorpresa, pero queremos saber si después del capítulo final quieren un epilogo.**

**Érica: preguntamos de una vez para saber si hacerlo o no porque ya tenemos escrito el último capitulo solo nos falta saber cómo se van a desarrollar los demás capítulos jajajaja.**

**Judith: espero y haya sido de su agrado este capítulo aunque lo dudo pero bueno, la vocecita que escuchaba Ichigo era la vocecita de su hollow jajajaja, aaah y para que sepan Alex se llama Cristian Alejandro.**

**Érica: lo bueno es que no lo llamábamos Cris o si no hubiera sido peor jajajajaja.**

**Judith: es cierto jajajajaja.**

**Alejandro: mensas (las ve feo).**

**Judith: bueno, bueno nos vamos cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Alejandro/Érica: ¡SAYONARA!**


	3. AVARICIA

**Judith: hola jiji después de mucho tiempo al fin volvimos con el tercer capítulo y más largo de este fic, bueno ya saben que Bleach no es mío y bla bla bla.**

**Érica: gracias por tenernos paciencia y esperar este capítulo.**

**Alejandro: teníamos pensado subir este capítulo en vacaciones.**

**Judith: pero tuve que estudiar para una exposición jejeje pero ya estamos aquí y eso es lo importante, gracias por su apoyo, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Érica: bueno todo lo que este entre comillas son los pensamientos.**

**Alejandro: ahora al fic.**

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

_"la avaricia es el deseo desordenado de poseer algo o a alguien"_

Ichigo y Rukia iban caminando tomados de la mano por la calle, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban… neeee la verdad es que el cielo estaba nublado, llovía a cantaros, caían rayos y truenos y toda la gente iba corriendo, a excepción de nuestra pareja favorita ya que Rukia saltaba como niña pequeña en los charcos de agua y es que después de la confusión sobre la supuesta boda de Rukia, Ichigo había aclarado las cosa con ella y terminaron siendo novios, desde ese día la lluvia ya no les afectaba a ninguno de los dos ya que se tenían entre ellos.

-Rukia deja de brincar entre los charcos, mira nada mas como estas-la regañaba Ichigo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él.

-jejeje no importa Ichigo, es solo que desde que estamos juntos me siento muy feliz-mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Ichigo.

Ichigo la soltó mientras sonreía y seguían caminando tranquilamente hasta su casa. Una vez que llegaron Ichigo abrió la puerta encontrándose con la suela de una zapato frente a él.

-¡!-grito su padre como grito de guerra mientras lo pateaba en la cara-vaya hijo, si sigues así nunca me superaras-decía dramáticamente.

-¡VIEJO ESTUPIDO!-mientras le daba un puñetazo en el rostro a su padre.

Isshin estaba tirado en el suelo con un moretón en el ojo, pero de repente se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado y se lanzo sobre Rukia.

-¡HIJA MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A Rukia solo le resbalo una gotita de sudor por la nuca, ya sabía que pasaría ahora. Ichigo se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo y le dio tremenda patada a su padre que hasta a Rukia le dolió.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA VIEJO PERVERTIDO!-mientras le daba una patada en el estomago a su ya convaleciente padre-¡ELLA ES MÍA!

-ahí dios mío-susurro Rukia mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

Mientras padre e hijo seguían peleando estúpidamente, al mero estilo Drake and Josh, Rukia pasó junto a ello ignorándolos olímpicamente y fue a la sala donde se encontraban Yuzu y Karin.

-hola cuñadita-fue el saludo de las hermanas Kurosaki.

-hola-mientras sonreía.

Así pasaron toda la tarde, Yuzu, Karin y Rukia viendo películas, mientras Ichigo y su padre se correteaban por toda la ciudad. Llego la noche y con ella llegaron Ichigo y su padre.

-¿pero qué rayos les paso?-dijo sorprendida y burlona Rukia que se quedo esperándolos en la sala viendo la película "un amor para recordar".

Y el hecho es que ambos hombre, padre e hijo, no traían pantalones y solo tenían puesta la camisa toda rota, estaban llenos de lodo, tenían moretones y arañazos por todos lados, tenían una cara de susto, los cabellos todos sucios y despeinados.

-odio a los gatos-dijo Isshin Kurosaki mientras subía las escaleras y entraba a su cuarto.

-¿y?-dijo Rukia.

¿Y?-respondió tontamente Ichigo.

-¿Qué les paso?

-aaaah larga historia.

-bueno déjame decirte que mañana debemos ir a la sociedad de almas-dijo despreocupadamente Rukia.

-ok.

-ven déjame te curo.

Cabe decir que la mayoría de la noche Rukia se la paso curando a Ichigo, a la mañana siguiente partieron rumbo a la sociedad de almas, dejando a Kon y Chappy en sus cuerpos.

Una vez que llegaron a la sociedad de almas se encontraron con Matsumoto que andaba feliz de la vida con unos chocolates que había comprado.

-hooooolaaaa Ichigo y Rukia ¿adivinen qué?-dijo demasiado alegre Matsumoto.

-no me importa-fue la respuesta de Ichigo.

-que adivines cabeza de naranja-dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-mmm…-fue toda la respuesta de Ichigo.

-adivinen queeeeee…-repitió mucho más alegre que antes.

-no Matsumoto, no adivinamos-dijo Rukia con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

-compre unos chocolates muuuuuuy ricos, ven conmigo Rukia tienes que probarlos-mientras jalaba a Rukia y trataba de meterle un chocolate a la boca.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!-grito un furioso Ichigo-¡ES MIAAAAA!-le arrebato a Rukia y la abrazo posesivamente-¡MÍA, SOLO MÍA!-haciendo berrinche como niño chiquito.

-peeeeeerooooo ichigooooooooo yo solo quiero que se coma un chocolate-se lanzo contra Rukia.

Matsumoto estaba punto de cumplir su "locura" pero Ichigo fue más rápido logrando quitarle a Matsumoto el chocolate y metiéndoselo en la boca al primero que paso.

-ooooh nooo-dijo aterrorizada Matsumoto mientras daba un paso hacia atrás-Ichigo por tu avaricia as cometido el peor error de tu vida-dijo dramáticamente.

-"que exagerada"-pensaron Ichigo y Rukia con una goterón en la nuca.

-¿de qué hablas loca?-dijo enojado Ichigo.

-miren atrás de ustedes-señalo con la mano temblorosa.

Ichigo y Rukia voltearon lentamente y lo que se encontraron no era nada lindo, frente a ellos estaba el capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya pero no tenia su rostros serio o enojado de siempre, no, tenía el rostros viendo hacia el suelo pero se lograba ver que tenía una sonrisita como de loco desquiciado.

-¿capitán?-pregunto Rukia mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

En ese momento Toshiro levanto el rostro, su mirada era como la de un loco y su sonrisa daba miedo, se le quedo mirando a los ojos a Rukia, Ichigo cuando noto esto, abrazo a Rukia y dijo.

-¡MÍA!-mientras veía feo a Toshiro.

-aléjate de mi princesa Chappy-mientras sacaba su zanpakuto y amenazaba a Ichigo.

-se los dije-decía Matsumoto mientras sonreía.

-ayúdanos Matsumoto-suplicaba Rukia al ver como Ichigo y Toshiro se veían como si quisieran matarse.

-lo siento Rukia-con lagrimones en los ojos-una vez por accidente le di un bombón a mi capitán y se puso a gritar que era el rey Chappy y que gobernaría el mundo con sus poderes chapinenses, trate de detenerlo pero solo conseguí que me persiguiera gritando "te matare enemiga de Chappy" con cara de psicópata-con un aura depresiva alrededor.

A Rukia solo le apareció una gotita de sudor en la nuca al imaginarse al capitán Toshiro haciendo eso.

-te lo advertí, zanahoria andante, aleja de mi princesa-mirando a Rukia-o tendré que apartarte de mi camino-sonríe perversamente.

-ya te dije que ella es mía.

-tú lo pediste zanahoria, te asesinare y luego le daré tu cabeza a mi adorada princesa.

Varios shinigamis comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de ellos, entre los metiches cof cof digo entre los curiosos estaban Byakuya, el capitán Ukitake, Renji y otros conocidos de ellos, los cuales al oír lo que decía Toshiro les salió un goterón en la nuca.

-ja, no podrás vencerme-decía con aires de superioridad Ichigo.

-te matare-mientras corría hacia Ichigo.

Todos vean asombrados al joven capitán, esperando que llamara a su espada para atacar a Ichigo, sin embargo todos cayeron de espaldas al ver como el mini capitán sacaba un Chappy de peluche, de sabe Dios donde, y se lo lanzaba en la cara a Ichigo.

-"¿pero qué diablos?"-se pregunto mentalmente Ichigo mientras a su hollow interior le salía un goterón en la nuca y caía de espaldas-¿un Chappy?-le pregunto a Toshiro.

-siii pero no es un Chappy común y corriente muajajajajajaja-el capitán tenía una cara de loco que a todos les dio un escalofrió.

Y lo que decía Toshiro era cierto ya que el Chappy que Ichigo tenía en la mano exploto como si de una granada se tratara. Cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver a un Ichigo con la cara, el cabello y la ropa llenas de polvo.

-¿pero qué te pasa maldito loco desquiciado? ¿De dónde rayos sacaste esta cosa?- mostrando una oreja, que fue lo único que quedo del Chappy.

-jum fue gracias a un vendedor secreto-dijo con orgullo.

-ya me imagino quien es su vendedor, maldito sombrerero loco, me las pagara cuando lo vea-susurro el joven de cabello naranja.

Mientras en otro lado se podía ver a Urahara sentado sobre una roca con Yoruichi a su lado.

-¡ACHUUUU!-estornudo tapándose la cara con su abanico.

-alguien debe estar hablando de ti Urahara-dijo tranquilamente la mujer gato.

-Seguramente-dijo tranquilo, sin embargo un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda-"algo me dice que no es nada bueno lo que dijeron de mi"-un aura depresiva lo cubrió mientras Yoruichi lo veía como si fuera un bicho raro.

Mientras en la sociedad de almas, Matsumoto, Byakuya, Renji y el capitán Ukitake, trataban de despertar a Rukia que se había desmayado después de ver la pequeña oreja de su adorado Chappy.

-¿ves lo que provocas Toshiro?-comento furioso Ichigo.

-¡NOOOOO! Mí adorada princesa-llorando dramáticamente.

-"de verdad que está loco"-pensaron todos con un goterón en la nuca.

-no seas dramático, esto fue tu culpa-señalándolo con el dedo.

-eso no es cierto naranja andante-mientras le salía un venita en la frente-esto fue tu culpa, si no te hubieras metido entre mi princesa-señalo a Rukia que seguía desmayada-y yo, nada de esto hubiera pasado-mirándolo acusadoramente.

-estás loco, ella es mi novia, así que déjanos en paz-caminado hacia donde estaba Rukia.

-a no, eso sí que no, ella es mía, no tuya-parándose en frente de donde estaba desmayada Rukia.

-¿quítate si?-empujando a Toshiro.

-a mi…nadie me empuja-con un aura maligna alrededor-ahora veras-corriendo hacia Ichigo.

-¡LOCO!-grito histérico Ichigo al esquivar la espada del mini capitán y echándose a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡vuelve aquí! ¡Aun no acabo contigo!-corriendo tras Ichigo.

Todos lo veían como diciendo "¿y estos de que manicomio se escaparon?" pero para ser honestos nadie tenía ganas de detenerlos ya que pera se honestos daban risa.

Ichigo y el mini capitán se correteaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello, por donde pasaban dejaban un desastre enorme, pasaron más de 6 horas persiguiéndose, 6 horas en la que Rukia ya había despertado y ahora estaba tomando té tranquilamente, al lado de Matsumoto y Renji.

-ya es hora de que nos vayamos-mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-tienes razón Rukia-alegremente decía Matsumoto-será mejor que vaya por mi capitán.

Ambas caminaron tranquilamente por toda la sociedad de almas, hasta que llegaron al bosque donde encontraron a Ichigo y a Toshiro recargados cada uno en un árbol completamente dormidos.

-bueno Matsumoto cuídate y cuida al capitán Hitsugaya-sonriéndole-yo me llevo a Ichigo porque ya es muy tarde.

-adiós Rukia tu también cuídate y cuida a ese niño-señalando a Ichigo-no sé qué sería de su vida si no estuvieras con él.

-más bien…yo no sé qué sería de mi vida sin el-mirando tiernamente a Ichigo.

-pues todo se lo debes a Aizen-con mirada triste-además Ichigo te devolvió la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo le dabas a Kaien ahora es de Ichigo-suspirando.

-lo sé, a pesar de todo, aunque todo haya sido planeado por el…la verdad si le agradezco…aunque no lo hizo con buena intención…pero sin saberlo me unió a Ichigo-mirando al cielo-Kaien fue alguien importante para mi…pero él me dejo su corazón y quiso que yo viviera así que no lo decepcionare.

-bueno…hoy fue un día muy agotador ¿no crees?

¿Eh?-saliendo de sus pensamientos-si tienes razón fue un día agotador jajaja adiós-sin embargo cuando volteo a donde se suponías estaba Matsumoto no la encontró-vaya me dejo sola.

Rukia camino, como pudo, jalando a Ichigo, hasta que llegaron a la residencia Kurosaki, una vez hay saco a Kon del cuerpo de Ichigo y metió el alma de Ichigo a su cuerpo, y ella hizo lo mismo. Lentamente se acerco a la cama de Ichigo y se agacho.

-vaya tonto, siempre te metes en problemas-riendo un poco, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-pero aun así te amo Ichigo-dándole un beso en los labios.

-quédate-dijo en un susurro Ichigo con los ojos aun cerrados-solo esta noche quédate, por favor-tomándola de la mano y abriendo los ojos-te amo.

-solo hoy Ichigo-acomodándose en la cama.

-Rukia…tu también cambiaste mi mundo…gracias a ti pude sonreír de nuevo…gracias por darme tu amor-comenzando a cerrar los ojos por el sueño.

-Ichigo-tratando de contener las lagrimas mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Ichigo-buenas noches.

-buenas noches Rukia.

Así ambos vencidos por el sueño, pasaron su primera noche juntos, no como amigos, ni compañeros, si no como una pareja de enamorados.

Aunque esa noche la pasarían juntos y aunque su amor era muy grande…eso no evita que sigan los pecados…y bueno después de un día tan largo como el que vivieron nuestros queridos protagonistas…viene la pereza.

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

**Judith: uuuf 7 páginas me llevo este capítulo jajajaja ahora si me emocione jejeje pero espero y haya sido de su agrado, no tenía pensado un final así, pero pues no se quise que se viera un poco más de romance entre la parejita jijiji, gracias por leer este capítulo.**

**Érica: bueno tal vez tardemos un poco más en subir el próximo capítulo.**

**Alejandro: si todavía mas jajaja pero es que Judith tiene algunos asuntos que resolver.**

**Judith: jejeje es cierto tal vez tarde más pero tratare de subirlo en cuanto pueda.**

**Érica: otra vez gracias por su apoyo, eso alienta a Judith a seguir adelante.**

**Alejandro: y con un review nos harían muy felices.**

**Judith: cuídense mucho y pórtense mal jiji.**

**Judith/Alejandro/Érica: ¡SAYONARA!**


End file.
